Falling For a Squid
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: When Dan accidentally installs the boyfriend mod when Squid is bored once more. Squid finds himself regretting it as he or she is being chased by the one person he never expected, Sky. Meanwhile, TheBajanCanadian is falling for Dan, or Dana. And Ty is going after Stampy, or Sunny.
1. Chapter 1: A Huge Mistake

**A/N: Just to make something clear, I DO NOT ship any couples in this story. I just randomly came up with this and thought 'Hey, what if Sky fell in love with female Squid?'**

_Chapter 1: A Huge Mistake_

"Stampy! I'm bored!" Squid yelled, entering Stampy's room.

"Oh, my goodness. Squid! If you are bored why don't you go play in my Fun Land?" Stampy replied.

"No, I want to play a mini game on a server"

"Fine. Let's go to... Uh, let's play Cops 'n' Robbers then. Go get the others! I am sick and tired of you being bored"

"I'll get the others!" Squid rushed out and headed toward Dan's lab.

"That's what I just- Never mind"

()()()

Squid pretty much knocked down the door to the lab when calling Dan. And, unsurprisingly. He did knock it down.

Dan was in the middle of reading the Minecraft forum about the Boyfriend mod. He was simply bored enough to read it. That's when Squid pulled him out of his chair, in thew process. Installing the mod.

"C'mon Dan! We're playing Cops 'n' Robbers!"

"Huh? Wait! You just made me install-"

"No time! I'm bored!"

Sometime later, after Squid had dragged everyone out of their homes and to Stampy'd house. Stampy clicked on the link that lead them to their cells.

()()()

Meanwhile...

"Ty, I'm so frickin' bored!" Sky groaned as he walked into Deadlox's room.

He sighed, "Okay, let's play Cops 'n' Robbers, then. Okay?"

"Nice! BANANAS!"Sky whacked Ty with a stick and ran off to gather some others to join them.

After about twenty minutes or so Sky had only brought TheBajanCanadian because the others were off.

Once they all spawned in, Sky as the cop. They all saw some familiar names on in front of their faces.

**DanaTEM has joined the game**

**Sunnylonghair has joined the game**

**iGalacticSquid has joined the game**


	2. Chapter 2: Slap Fights and Flirty Guys

_Chapter 2: Slap Fights and Flirty Guys_

"AHH! It's them! Guys, I'll free you, just don't betray me!" Sky screamed as he pulled the levers to Ty and Mitch's cells.

"Thanks, biggums but... Why do I have a feeling that these three people who just joined are familiar?" Mitch said as Sky walked to the cell next to them.

()()()

"Squid..." a British female voice said from the corner. Squid got up and dusted 'himself' as he looked behind 'him' and saw a orange cat with long hair wearing a orange sparkly tank top with a white skirt and green eyes.

"Oi, it's rude to stare, darling. You look feminine too" she said and Squid looked down at herself. She wore a light blue sweater with a marine blue skirt and her party hat as normal.

"I was trying to tell you back there," another voice said "that you made me install the boyfriends mod!" Dan was now wearing a blue skirt, black shirt, her goggles and the golden knee and elbow pads.

"Oops. Sorry guys. Or, gals. But let's just forget about it, shall we?"

"Fine, fine. I wonder what Lee's doing though?"

()()()

Meanwhile, back in Stampy's Lovely World. Lee sneakily exited his house and went over to Rosie's house which was on the PC side of Minecraft.

He knocked on her door.

"Oh, hello Lee!" Rosie greeted.

"So... Um, Rosie I've been thinking wanna go see a movie or something? Y'know" Lee asked, awkwardly.

"Like a date?"

"Um... Sure"

"Of course!" Rosie went with Lee to the local movie theater.

()()()

Sky, Deadlox and Mitch were outside the cell that was next to there's.

"Okay, guys. We might see an ugly face as soon as we go in there. Like a mirror" Sky said.

"Hey!" Mitch yelled.

"Just kidding. Anyway" he opened the door only too see a human girl, an orange cat and a squid girl.

"Hello, ladies" Ty said walking forward.

"Oh, brother" Squid mumbled.

"Mind if I escort you out of this horrible prison?"

"Maybe" Dan said, now known as Dana.

"Well, would you like some cake?" Ty held up a cake.

Sunny's eyes widened, "Cake!" she exclaimed and rushed forward.

"Thank you so much!" she hugged Ty "I didn't have my breakfast and that was the bestest cake I have ever eaten!"

"No, problemo"

"Well, I'm not going with _that _guy" Squid said, looking at Sky who was staring at her "What you lookin' at?"

"Nothing..." Sky replied looking down.

"Looks like someone's got the hots for a squid!" Mitch teased.

"Hey, tell me you don't like that girl over there" Sky gestured to Dana who had a stone sword in hand.

"Hello, there"

"Hi? Um... I know that face! I've seen it before you're trying to flirt with me!" Dana exclaimed.

"Maybe" Mitch replied.

"Well, anyway. Who are you guys?" Sky asked.

"Only a guy like you would ask that question. Look above our heads!" Squid exclaimed pointing to her gamer tag.

"Oh, right" Sky laughed nervously as Squid rolled her eyes and continued to stare at him.

"Well? Are you gonna get us out of here or not?" she asked, getting up.

"S-Sure, right this way"

As they walked outside and toward the boat Sky was looking at Squid the whole time.

"Y'know, Sky. We are part of Team-" she was interrupted by a paw over the mouth.

"Squid Nugget! This is good. We get free stuff from these guys" Sunny said.

"Yeah, and I just got a diamond sword!" Dana exclaimed.

"Fine! But if Sky ends up falling for me, well..." 

"You can't do anything to us, darling. You're the one who caused this"

"You're right"

"Hey, guys!" Mitch yelled "If we want to prove to these gals we're worthy of them. We need to see who can win in a slap fight!"

"ME!" Sky screamed as he started slapping Ty and Mitch, while the girls watched.

"This is gonna be a _long _game"


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing it Sooner

_Chapter 3: Revealing it Sooner_

After the Slap Fight had ended and Mitch had won, obviously. They headed toward the boat where by then, Sky had completely forgotten he was the cop.

"So, uh. Where you ladies from?" Sky asked.

"Oh, we're from Minecraftia" Squid replied, the others laughed. Sky laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah! Heh, I'm from there too" Sky said, she snickered.

"Well, here's the boat! But we gotta do the parkour!" Ty said.

"Don't worry, here you go, m'lady" Mitch handed an Ender Pearl to Dana and she gladly took it and threw it down.

Sunny on the other hand, face palmed at the parkour.

"That's _ridiculous!_" she exclaimed.

"I'll carry you!" Ty picked her up, bridal style and jumped down.

Sky was staring at Squid dreamily as she rolled her eyes and began the course.

"Wait!" Sky jumped after her.

As they, pretty much, raced down the course. Sky continued to ask Squid if she wanted to date him, while Squid simply ignored.

Then finally she came to a conclusion that she _had _to tell him the truth.

"Look, Sky. We can't date because, well, I'm actually iBa-" she was cut off by falling and Sky jumping after her they both jumped at the exact same time, causing their lips to meet in the middle.

Squid quickly pulled away as she began to lag and glitch. She was himself again.

"WHAT?!" Sky screamed as Squid smiled and grabbed onto the nearest half slab.

"Just like old times" he was back. So was Stampy and Dan Dana was waiting at the end with Stampy when Squid came down. Sky was at the bottom. Face down on the ground.

"I kissed a squid" he mumbled and looked up to see Squid smiling at him.

"Hey, I never liked you. Let's just go back to hating eachother. Whaddaya say?"

"Hm. I would be so happy to oblige"

**THE END**

()()()

**A/N: Well, that's that. And also. I only ship one couple in dis story. It's Lee and Rosie.**


End file.
